phionsoftfandomcom-20200213-history
TTD002.txt
allsphide bg black,27 bg "BG\ima3yoru.jpg",24 allspresume ;ld1 1,"natu\tsujo_01.bmp",10,750 ;桜は目にも鮮やかな緑色に染まり、蝉の声が時雨れる季節、いつものように僕の部屋でマイと過ごしていた。@ ;ld1 1,"natu\tsujo_02.bmp",10,500 ;mai-099「あのね、お兄さん。@ ;mai-099-1私さ、高校卒業してね、この街に来たって言ったでしょ？」@ ;;毛布に包まるには、暑すぎるので、僕達はタオルケットを腰から下にかけ座っていた。@ ;;でも、二人で肩を寄せ合っていても暑苦しく感じないのはなぜなのかな。@ These two lines were originally commented out. ;「うん、言ってたよね」@ ;目顔で続きを促すと、 ;mai-100「私がね、“女の子”としてねシャンティに勤めだしたのはちょうど今頃、暑い時期だったんだ」\ ld1 1,"natu\tsujo_01.bmp",10,750 `The seasons moved on, and the cherry blossoms became stained a brilliant green, while the air became permeated with the sound of cicadas.@ br `As usual, Mai and I were spending our time together in my room.\ ld1 1,"natu\tsujo_02.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-099.ogg" `"Hey, Onii-san.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-099-1.ogg" ` You know how I said that I came to this town after graduating from high school?"@ br `"Yeah, you did mention that, didn't you?"@ br `I gave her a look that urged her to continue.@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-100.ogg" `"Well, it was right about now during the hot season that I decided to start working as a 'girl' at Shanty."\ ;ld1 1,"natu\utai2_01.bmp",10,500 ;キャミソールの肩紐のずれを直し、マイが続ける。@ ;mai-101「“女の子”って自分を意識しだしたのは中学に上がった頃なんだけど、周りの目とか、家庭の事とかあってさ、男の子でいたんだ」@ ;複雑な思いが胸中に去来しているのだろう、言葉をゆっくりと紡ぎだしている。\ ld1 1,"natu\utai2_01.bmp",10,500 `Adjusting the shoulder strap on her camisole, she continued.@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-101.ogg" `"I first began to think of myself as a 'girl' when I started junior high, but because of how everyone would look at me and everything that was happening with my family, I remained as a boy."@ br `Her words came slowly, as the undoutedly complex feelings came and went within her chest.\ ;ld1 1,"natu\utai_01.bmp",10,500 ;mai-102「でね、この街で一人暮らしを始めたのをきっかけに“女の子”としての自分に…@/ ;mai-102-1本来の自分に…@/ ;mai-102-2なったんだよ」@ ;いつか聞きたい。@でも、僕からは聞けなかった事。@ ;マイが自ら話してくれているのは、僕を信じてくれているからかな。\ ld1 1,"natu\utai_01.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-102.ogg" `"So, when I first started living by myself here in this town, I took the opportunity to become a 'girl'...@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-102-1.ogg" ` to become the person...@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-102-2.ogg" ` that I really am."@ br `It had been something I had wanted to ask.@/ ` Something which I couldn't have asked.@ br `Had she told me of her own volition because she trusted me?\ ;「うん」@ ;上手い言葉が見つからず、相槌を打つしかない自分。@ ;歯がゆいな。\ `"Uh-huh."@ br `Unable to to find the appropriate words, I give only a cursory reply.@ br `It felt so frustrating.\ ;bgmstop ;ld1 1,"natu\utai2_01.bmp",10,500 ;mai-103「その頃ね、私、好きな人がいたんだ」@ ;俯き加減のマイの呟きは、僕の心を揺さぶった。@ ;「うん、そうなんだ」@ ;動揺を悟られないよう、短く答える。\ bgmstop bgm "snd\silence.ogg" ld1 1,"natu\utai2_01.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-103.ogg" `"Back then, there was this person that I liked."@ br `She whispered, eyes downturned. Her words caused my heart to quiver.@ br `"Hmn, I see."@ br `I kept my reply short so as to hide my agitation.\ ;マイだって年頃だもの、恋の一つや二つ、して当然だろ。@ ;考えてみれば、僕だって彼女いただろ。@ ;自分を納得させる為の材料を、混乱した頭でかき集めてみるが、結果は思わしくない。@ ;僕の中でのマイはそれ程までに大きな存在になっていた。@ ;mai-104「でさ、一緒に暮らして居たんだけどね、長くは続かなかった」\ `Mai was of the right age, after all. It was only natural that she'd fallen in love once or twice before.@ br `Coming to think of it, even I'd once had a girlfriend before.@ br `I racked my brain for facts to convince myself that this was only natural, but the result was less than satisfactory.@ br `That was how much the space that Mai occupied within me had grown.@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-104.ogg" `"So, we started living together for a while, but it didn't last for long."\ ;ld1 1,"natu\nakiwarai_01.bmp",10,500 ;気の早い雀のさえずりが、この部屋を支配していた沈黙を破った。@ ;「そうなんだ、どうしてかな？」@ ;聞いてはいけないかもしれない。@ ;だけど、理性より感情が先に立つ。@ ;僕はもっともっとマイを知りたいんだ！\ ld1 1,"natu\nakiwarai_01.bmp",10,500 `Silence dominated the room, until it was finally broken by the impatient trilling of a sparrow.@ br `"I see - and why was that?"@ br `Perhaps it was something I wasn't supposed to have asked, but my feelings then stood in priority over reason.@ br `More and more, I wanted to know everything there was to know about her!\ ;ld1 1,"natu\utai2_01.bmp",10,500 ;刹那、息を止め、目を閉じるマイ。@ ;考えを纏めているのだろう、空白の時間が生じる。@ ;bgmstop ;bgm "snd\mai in a.ogg" ;mai-105「ん、それはね…とっても居心地がよくてね。@ ;mai-105-1“彼”の側が自分の居場所のような気がしてさ…」@ ;決心したように語りだすマイ。\ ld1 1,"natu\utai2_01.bmp",10,500 `For an instant, she held her breath and closed her eyes.@ br `There was a vacant period as she organised her thoughts.@ bgmstop bgm "snd\mai in a.ogg" br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-105.ogg" `"Mmn, well... I felt so comfortable there.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-105-1.ogg" ` It felt as though there was a place for me there at 'his' side..."@ br `Having gathered her determination, May began to speak again.\ ;ld1 1,"natu\nakiwarai_03.bmp",10,500 ;髪の毛を指先に巻きつける仕草。@ ;近頃気づいたマイの癖だった。@ ;mai-106「うん、その人とね、一緒にいるとさ、安心したんだよ」@ ;俯き加減の目線の先には何があるのかな。@ ;テーブルの足？@ ;読みかけの雑誌？@ ;それとも、そのときの彼？\ ld1 1,"natu\nakiwarai_03.bmp",10,500 `The way she twirled her hair around her fingertip.@ br `It was a habit of hers that I'd only noticed recently.@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-106.ogg" `"Well, you know, when I was with that person, it made me feel at ease."@ br `Just what was it that lay at the end of her downcast gaze?@ br `The leg of the table?@ br `A half-read magazine?@ br `Or was it the boy from back then?\ ;ld1 1,"natu\nakiwarai_02.bmp",10,500 ;mai-107「私さ、居場所がないっていったでしょ？」@ ;「うん」@ ;頷いた僕だけど、その言葉を認めるのは悲しいな。@ ;ld1 1,"natu\tsujo_02.bmp",10,500 ;mai-108「でね、見つけたんだ…」@ ;視線は遠く…@ ;mai-109「私の居場所をね…」@ ;ld1 1,"natu\utai2_02.bmp",10,500 ;そっと吐く息、思いの丈を告げた安堵からなのかな。\ ld1 1,"natu\nakiwarai_02.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-107.ogg" `"Remember when I said that there was nowhere where I belonged?"@ br `"Uh-huh."@ br `I nodded, but they were sad words to acknowledge.@ ld1 1,"natu\tsujo_02.bmp",10,500 br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-108.ogg" `"Well, I'd finally found it..."@ br `Her gaze was distant...@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-109.ogg" `"A place where I belonged..."@ ld1 1,"natu\utai2_02.bmp",10,500 br `She gave a gentle sigh, perhaps feeling relieved at finally telling someone how she felt.\ ;「そっか、でもさ、なら何で尚更別れたのかな」@ ;出来るだけ冷静に、でもどうしても聞きたい事だから、核心を付く僕。@ ;mai-110「楽しかった、スゴク。@ ;mai-110-1彼が私を必要として、私が彼を必要とする。@ ;mai-110-2二人でいるだけで何も要らなかったんだよ」@ ;相変わらず、マイの指先には黒い髪。@ ;その艶やかさをなんとなく見ていた僕。\ `"I see. Still, in that case, why did you part ways?"@ br `I tried my best to keep calm as I probed at the heart of the matter. This was something I desperately wanted to ask.@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-110.ogg" `"We had so much fun together.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-110-1.ogg" ` He needed me, and I needed him.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-110-2.ogg" ` We didn't need anything other than to be with each other."@ br `As always, there was a curl of black hair around her fingertip.@ br `Unwittingly, I found myself admiring its richness.\ ;mai-111「ほんとにね、初めてだったんだ、自分が安心していられる場所ってね」@ ;一度言葉を切るマイ。@ ;ld1 1,"natu\utai_02.bmp",10,500 ;スウッ、再び息を整えたのは、これからの告白が大事なことだからかな。\ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-111.ogg" `"The truth is, it was a first for me. The first time that I'd found somewhere where I could be at ease."@ br `Her words cut off there.@ ld1 1,"natu\utai_02.bmp",10,500 br `'Haah.' She settled her breathing again, perhaps in preparation to tell me something important.\